Amaterasu VS Sailor Moon
Amaterasu VS Sailor Moon is a what if Death Battle. It is the 10th and final episode of QuasimodoBellringer's second season, and 20th overall. It features Amaterasu from Okami as well as Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon. Description As the sun rises so does the moon. As gods of these celestial bodies collide, only one can emerge supreme. Interlude Wiz: Space, a vast endless void of great celestial objects. Most even having powerful beings associated with them, often being reincarnations. Boomstick: Such as Amaterasu, the sun goddess..... Wiz: .....and Sailor Moon, the moon princess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle Amaterasu Wiz: 100 years ago the great god Shirinui fought alongside the hero Nagi, against the 8-headed demonic beast known as Orochi. Boomstick: However....during the fight Shiranui was wounded, and shortly after helping Nagi slay the beast, did Shiranui pass on. He was....somehow...then split into the 13 Brush Gods, though he was specifically reincarnated as Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, while the rest of the powers were split between the other gods. Wiz: She lied dormant as a statue watching over Kamiki Village, a small village in Nipon for 100 years, until the spirit of the planet, Sakuya, awakened her, having sensed Orochi's return. Boomstick: And alongside an awesome perverted bug, she...... Wiz: Boomstick, Issun is not a bug, he's a small human-like creature called a Poncle. Think of it as....Japanese Tom Thumb. Boomstick: Whatever. Alongside Issun, she traveled the world slaying demons, and saving nature and people, all the while regaining her brush powers. Wiz: Eventually slaying the beast that had taken her previous incarnation's life, Amaterasu continued and fought... Boomstick: Some ball with a hand......apparently that is what evil at it's core looks like people. Wiz: Well, that is just it's outer shell, protecting it's true form....some....fish....creature Boomstick: I knew fish couldn't be trusted! Just look at the assholes living in Bikini Bottom! Wiz: And what kind of goddess would face a foe of pure evil without an arsenal of amazing powers? Boomstick: Amaterasu wields the Celestial Brush, which sounds like some sort of cosmic paintbrush, which...is sort of right. Wiz: By moving her tail like a brush, Amaterasu is capable of many powerful techniques. Boomstick: Amaterasu can use her brush to create and manipulate flames with Inferno, and even summon an orb of fire. Wiz: Then there is Deluge. With this ability Amaterasu is able to control water around her, and also call down rain. Boomstick: And when she wants to have an explosive good time, she can use her Cherry Bomb technique, which summons massive bombs out of thin air! Dang, I wish I could do that! Think of all the fun I could have! Wiz: Yeah, and all the jailtime that would come from it. Boomstick: Oh, you're no fun Wiz. When used with her inferno technique she can also make them explode instantly. Wiz: Plus, in addition to fire and water, she can also control wind with Galestorm, Ice with her Blizzard power, and even Lightning with her Thunderstorm technique, all of which are quite powerful. Boomstick: Yeah, especilly Galestorm! It creates winds so strong that it can spin entire galaxies that are light years away! Damn, that's some range. If that's what her own attacks can cover, just imagine her wireless connection! Wiz: She can slow down time with Veil of Mist, and even control the sun and moon themselves with Rising Sun and Crescent. Boomstick: Finally there is her most useful ability, Power Slash! With this with a mere drawing of a line, Amaterasu can slash enemies with a powerful slash! Wiz: True, and she also has some weapons that are very useful. The Tundra Beads work as a powerful whip, and leave a constant source for her to use her Blizzard technique. She can also fire powerful shots with this called Ink Bullets. Boomstick: Then there is my favorite weapon, her Thunder Edge, a powerful sword! Which...why does she have this and power slash? Who cares. The Thunder Edge is awesome, and gives her a constant source of lightning for her Thunderstorm technique. Oh man with a sword and a whip, her third weapon must be amazing! Wiz: Her final weapon, which is also her signature weapon, is the Solar Flare. A powerful mirror that can slice enemies, and give her a constant source of fire for her Inferno technique. Boomstick: What a mirror? What the hell? What does a chain of beads forming a whip, a sword, and a fucking mirror have in common?!?! Wiz: Actually all three derive from the same Japanese legend. Boomstick: Whatever. So should have been a gun! Wiz: Yeah, because that fits the Japanese mythology theme of the game. Boomstick: Amaterasu has done many impressive things. Such as when she faced Yami the incarnation of evil itself. Wiz: Yami was shown to be able to destroy entire constellations in a single attack Boomstick: This shows that Ammy here must be able to at least take hits equal to that of a supernova, or even more! Wiz: She can move so fast with her celestial brush that time seems to stop around her, and is also able to react to similar attacks, making her several times faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: As said before her attacks can come from lightyears away, and are strong enough to spin galaxies from said distance. But not only that she can swim in lava as if it were water! Wiz: She has slain the demon Orochi, twice. Defeated the Crimson Helm, and even beat the shapeshifting Ninetails! Boomstick: And if you thought we meant the Pokemon, this makes the Pokemon Ninetails look like a pussy in comparison! Wiz: Not only that, but her Power Slash has shown the ability to reflect projectiles. Boomstick: Damn, with all this power you think Amaterasu would be invincible.....you would be wrong! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Amaterasu can run out of ink, which if she does she will be unable to use her brush powers. But she can regenerate it over short periods of time. Boomstick: Yeah, plus Ammy is known to not be the best when it comes to strategy. She often spams her brush powers, and is willing to charge in head first. Wiz: Plus some of her brush powers are not always that useful. While she is capable of using many elements, some of them do require a source of said element for her to control. Boomstick: But if you think this wolf can be put down so easily, you better be ready for a divine punishment. (Cherry Blossoms bloom and Amaterasu is seen howling) Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there existed a kingdom on the moon known as the Silver Millennium. The most peaceful and beautiful utopia in the universe, and ruling over this magical land was Queen Serenity, and her daughter the beautiful Princess Serenity. Boomstick: That is until Queen Metallia, this evil force took over this bitch's body and led a revolution against the moon kingdom to obtain the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, a source of limitless power. Wiz: It was during this war that the young princess' beloved, the Earth's prince Endymion was slain. Driven with grief, Serenity killed herself after seeing her lover fall. Boomstick: Ugh. What a stupid thing to do. Why would anyone kill himself over their lover's death? Live on and remember them, that's what I say! Wiz: That's heartless Boomstick. Boomstick: (Opens a beer) Don't care. (Slurp) Wiz: Ugh. However her mother sacrificed herself to end the war right then and there, and with her last breath, used the power of the Silver Crystal to reincarnate her daughter and friends thousands of yours later. Boomstick: Reborn as a dimwitted, klutzy crybaby named Usagi Tsukino, Serenity's real future was about to begin. You see this talking cat showed up and gave her this brooch which allows her to transform into Sailor Moon. Damn, look at that costume! Me thinks Wonder Woman's got some competition! Wiz: As Sailor Moon, Usagi has a vast array of magical powers. Boomstick: Usagi is capable of turning her cries into a powerful energy shockwave, capable of paralyzing foes and collapsing entire dimensions. Dang, considering how much of a crybaby she is surprise she hasn't wiped out all of existence yet. Wiz: Why are you being so rude today? Boomstick: I have to see my ex-wife later. Wiz: That explains it. Anyway, Usagi is also capable of removing her tiara and turning it into a powerful energy disk. Boomstick: Perfect for decapitating foes. It can also bind them in place, and be stopped at will. Dang, it's like it's Mjolnir or something. Wiz: Then there is her vast assortment of magical blasts. From Moon Princess Halation to Silver Moon Therapy Kiss, these attacks are capable of destroying entire solar systems with ease. Boomstick: But when Usagi needs more power she enters her most powerful state; Sailor Cosmos. Wiz: After becoming one with life itself, Usagi is able to borrow power from any celestial body, and in a sense use the powers of any of the other Sailor Senshi. Boomstick: Mercury's powers give her the ability to create water and ice at will, in addition to giving her a boost to her intellect. Something she very much needs. Wiz: With Venus' powers, Usagi can create pure plasma constructs to fight enemies with. Be it whips or blades, Usagi is able to generate weapons at will. Boomstick: Wish I could do that. You know how much fun I could have? Wiz: Again, think of the jail time. Boomstick: SHUT UP! Why don't you at least let me have my dreams? Anyway, with Mars' powers Usagi can create and control flames, as well as have insane archery skills. Wiz: Jupiter bestows enhanced strength and lightning to Usagi, while Saturn allows her to generate force fields and powerful energy attacks. Boomstick: Then come the gay planets. Uranus and Neptune! Uranus, what a surprise is wind and skill with a blade, while Neptune is....more water.....what is the point of having Neptune use water if Mercury already has it? Wiz: Finally there is Pluto's powers. With the powers of Sailor Pluto, Usagi can control time and space itself. Boomstick: I know what I would do if I could stop time.... Wiz: Let me guess.....go into the girls locker room? Boomstick: .........no......maybe.....ok yes! Wiz: Your so predictable man. Anyway, that is not all Usagi can do. Boomstick: When she needs to get somewhere fast, she can move at speeds far surpassing that of the speed of light. Wiz: Since she is going from Earth to the center of the Galaxy in under a second it would be safe to assume that Usagi can move at speeds 800 billion times the speed of light, and that's in her Eternal form! Boomstick: Plus unlike my ex-wife she never has to worry about exhaustion. Thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal Usagi has limitless energy she can draw from. Wiz: With her power Usagi has accomplished many powerful feats. Boomstick: Her base form is strong enough to destroy Planet Nemesis, a giant planet that was large enough to engulf our entire Solar System. Wiz: She survived the Galaxy Cauldron, the source of the universe itself, and even managed to destroy a floor made of diamond with he bare hands. Boomstick: Damn, this bitch is strong, but even then that is not all she is capable of. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. We have yet to talk about Usagi's most impressive feat. When she separated the entity known as Chaos from the Galaxy Cauldron, and pretty much saved all life in the universe. Boomstick: Though Chaos is sort of impossible to truly kill as it's negativity given physical form. Damn, she sounds like she is unkillable! Wiz: Invincable....no. Usagi does have some massive weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah, outside of Cosmos, Usagi is a fucking moron! As said before she is also a crybaby and a total klutz. Wiz: In addition to that Usagi is a massive glutton and loves eating. She is also lazy, and prone to making rash decisions. Boomstick: But those who commit evil beware, for if you attempt to destroy humanity, get ready for a punishment of the highest caliber. (Usagi: I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you) Fight Amaterasu and Issun are seen traveling through Nipon, and were traveling through Ryoshima Coast. Issun: Come on Ammy! Time to head back to the Celestial Plane. As they walked through the beaches of the area, they came across a girl with long blonde hair tied into buns, and the rest in two long pigtails. She wore a sailor suit, knee-high red boots, and long gloves. Looking down, Usagi's eyes widened as she saw Issun. Usagi: EEK! A bug! Issun: I am not a...oh no! Usagi stomped on Issun and crushed him. Amaterasu took a battle stance, furious over her friend's death. Usagi looked over at the wolf, and got scared, seeing the wolf. Usagi: Uhhhhh.....nice doggy? Huh, what's with the red markings? Amaterasu was notably shocked that this girl could see her true form. Most only saw her as a regular white wolf. However she again to a stance ready to avenge Issun. FIGHT!!! Amaterasu summoned her Solar Flare and slashed at Usagi with it. Then calling down a bolt of lightning she shocked Usagi, and rammed into her knocking her back. She fired some Ink Bullets and then used the nearby water to create a what whip and used it to grab and throw Usagi into the air, and slamed her to the ground. After that, Amaterasu then charged in again, but was grabbed and tossed by Usagi. Usagi: So your some kind of Youma? I should have known! Usagi took off her tiara and threw it. Usagi: Moon Tiara Action! The attack sliced Amaterasu, as the tiara flew back to Sailor Moon, who put it back on. After that, Amaterasu quickly recovered sending a torrent of flames at Usagi from the Solar Flare, causing her to scream in pain. Again Amaterasu charged in and used her claws and teeth to attack Usagi. Switching to the Tundra Beads, Amaterasu used the Rosary Whip to attack the moon princess. Slashing at her left and right, racking up a massive combo, then out of nowhere Usagi felt herself be slashed by an invisible force. Usagi stumbled back and summoned her Moon Stick. Aiming at Amaterasu, she recited a spell. Usagi: Moon Princess Halation! A massive pink blast fired from the stick, which caught Amaterasu off guard. She was caught in the blast and her fur slightly singed. Amaterasu did not falter though. She stood back up and again attacked her opponent. She summoned her Thunder Glaive and charged in at Usagi, kicking the Moon Stick out her her hand, Amaterasu slashed at Sailor Moon with the blade, and used a Galestorm to blow her back. Usagi recovered and charged in and punched Amaterasu. She picked up the wolf and threw her into the ocean. Usagi: Sorry doggy. But it looks like that's the end. However quickly after, a lily pad appeared and Amaterasu jumped from the water onto it. Suddenly a vine appeared and pulled her back to land. Suddenly her body began to glow a pure white and clear, white tendrils appeared on the wolf's body. She had taken on her full power, and charged in at Usagi. Summoning her Tundra Beads, she whipped Usagi off her feet, and then blew her away with a wind gust slamming her into a mountain. Usagi's body then began to glow and her fuku turned a vibrant white as a long staff appeared in her hands. A massive shockwave fired out from her body knocking Amaterasu back a bit. As Usagi slowed down time using Pluto's powers, Amaterasu slowed her down with Veil of Mist. Catching Usagi off guard, Amaterasu charged in and fired multiple in bullets, before slashing her with the Thunder Glaive again. Sending a bolt of lightning from the blade she zapped Usagi, and then sent her flying with a Galestorm. Usagi recovered and as the symbol of Uranus appeared on her, she summoned the Space Sword, Haruka's signature weapon, and holy talisman. Usagi: Space Sword Buster! She swung the sword sending out a strong wind current which sliced Amaterasu. Recovering Amaterasu summon her Tundra Beads, with a flick of them she wrapped them around Usagi and slammed her to the ground. She then used the Blizzard technique to stop Usagi in her tracks. Usagi burst out of the ice, and slammed the ground creating an earthquake. Stones flew up as the ground split open. Amaterasu slowed down time again, and quickly made her way to safety. As time resumed to normal, she fired some ink bullets. Usagi turned and saw them coming. The symbol of Saturn appeared as she accessed Hotaru's powers. Usagi: Silence Wall! Usagi glared at her opponent, and fired a large blast of energy at Amaterasu. She blocked with her Solar Flare, as the mirror shielded her. Usagi charged in and whacked her with her staff, and sent the Sun Goddess into the air. Amaterasu summoned a tornado, catching Usagi off guard and pulling her in causing her to be sliced by the strong winds. The tornado disappeared and the two fell to the ground. Usagi created a ball of energy as they symbol of Uranus appeared in her hand, throwing the attack Usagi: World Shaking! The ball of wind caught Amaterasu as Usagi created a bow made of fire and fired an arrow at Amaterasu, who used her Power Slash technique to reflect the projectile back at Usagi. Usagi was shocked as she saw the arrow come back at her, which went right through her gut. Usagi quickly began to glow as she healed the gaping wound in her stomach. The moon began to rise as the two continued to fight. Amaterasu charged in with he Thunder Glaive sending a thunderbolt from it to zap Usagi, before switching to the Tundra Beads, allowing her to freeze Usagi. Usagi broke free and as Amaterasu charge in for another attack, the symbol of Mercury appeared on Usagi's forehead. A ball of water appeared in Usagi's hand, which she threw at Amaterasu. Usagi: Shine Aqua Illusion! Usagi used the water to freeze Amaterasu before whacking her with her staff again. The symbol of Venus appeared on her shoulder, and she created a whip of her own. Throwing one end of it, the whip wrapped around Amaterasu and Usagi pulled her in for a punch. She then let her go and slashed at her with the whip. The symbol of Pluto appeared as Usagi used a black and purple energy blast and fired it at Amaterasu. Usagi: Chronos Typhoon! The swirling energy hit Amaterasu. Slashing and swirling around the wolf. Using a whirlwind, Amaterasu blew away the energy destroying most of the nearby cliffside. She then charge in and slashed Usagi with Thunder Edge, Tundra Beads, and Solar Flare, alternating between them quickly. Using brush power after brush power Amaterasu poured every last ounce of her ink into her attacks, using every move in her arsenal. Thunderbolt, Blizzard, Inferno, Deluge, Galestorm, and so on, continued to wail on Usagi. Eventually running out of ink, Amaterasu stopped to catch her breath, but Usagi took this as an opportunity. Usagi began firing attack after attack pushing Amaterasu back. From Jupiter's Supreme Thunder, to Mars' Mars Flame Sniper, and even Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion, and so on, she used her friends attacks one after another, going through nearly every attack in her arsenal. Suddenly she was surrounded by a rainbow aura. Firing a massive blast, she recited her ultimate spell. Usagi: Sailor Planet Attack! Usagi fired her ultimate blast. Amaterasu shielded with her Solar Flare. She managed to block most of the bombarding energy, until the unthinkable began to happen. Her Solar Flare began to crack. Managing to keep it together until the attack receded, Amaterasu's most powerful weapon had been destroyed, but it managed to endure Usagi's strongest attack. Amaterasu's ink restored itself, but she quickly looked up and saw Usagi was gone. She felt something tug on her tail. She looked back and saw Usagi standing behind her, grabbing her tail. Tossing Amaterasu into the air, Usagi fired another Sailor Planet Attack. But this time Amaterasu couldn't do anything about it. The rainbow colored blast hit the wolf, as she exploded, the chunks turning back into stone, like she had been during a her long hibernation. KO! The stone pieces of Amaterasu fell to the ground, while Usagi returned to her base form, as Tuxedo Mask showed up. Results Boomstick: Alas noble beast. I knew thee well. Wiz: While Amaterasu a good advantage due to her Celestial Brush, it was not really enough to put Usagi down for good. Boomstick: Being able to survive hit from someone who can destroy constellations sure made it sound like Amaterasu would be a shoo-in for durability, but Usagi had her beat. Remember the Galaxy Cauldron? Wiz: The Galaxy Cauldron is the source of all existence, making it very likely that it is the source of the big bang. Due to Usagi surviving the swirling energy of said place, it stands to reason that Usagi can take attacks strong enough to wipe out the universe. Boomstick: Their speed was very comparable though. However, what wasn't comparable was their power. Amaterasu's strongest feat is spinning a galaxy several light years away. Meanwhile Usagi hurt Chaos, who also was able to endure the Galaxy Cauldron. Wiz: But Amaterasu wasn't completely outclassed. Most of Usagi's abilities as Cosmos were counted perfectly by Amaterasu's brush techniques. She could easily redirect most of her elemental attacks such as the ones she got from Mercury and Mars. Boomstick: Heck, she even had a counter to Pluto's time powers via her Veil of Mist! However, Usagi has shown to be able to take her friend's attacks before, so it's unlikely this would be any differant. I guess you could say Amaterasu suffered total umbra-risment. Wiz: The winner is Sailor Moon. Trivia * Out of all possible match-ups, this is the fight that the fight's author, QuasimodoBellringer wants to see become an official battle the most. * This fight is to commemorate Okami HD's upcoming release on Steam as well as Sailor Moon's 25th anniversary. * This fight is Quasi's first to use a returning combatant from one of his previous fights. In this case, it's Sailor Moon. Do you agree with the results of Amaterasu vs Usagi? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017